Wai Lin
|occupation = Intelligence operative |affiliation = Chinese Intelligence |status = Active/''unknown'' |role = Bond girl, Ally |portrayed = Michelle Yeoh Larissa Murray (voice, video game) |first_appearance = Tomorrow Never Dies (film) |last_appearance = Tomorrow Never Dies (video game) |age = 35}} Colonel Wai Lin (Chinese: 林慧) is a fictional Chinese agent from the 1997 James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies, portrayed by Malaysian actress Michelle Yeoh. The character is later featured in Raymond Benson's accompanying novelization as well in his 1999 video game adaptation, voiced by Larissa Murray. Film biography Wai Lin is an operative for the Chinese People's External Security Force. She has the rank of Colonel and is skilled in martial arts. Wai Lin first encounters James Bond when she is sent (undercover as a New China News Agency reporter) to investigate the disappearance of stealth material from a People's Liberation Army base that is connected to media mogul Elliot Carver's plan to start a war between the People's Republic of China and the United Kingdom. Wai Lin later learns that Bond was sent by MI6 to work on the same case. The two initially believe they have been ordered to kill each other, but eventually develop a wary mutual trust when they are both captured and imprisoned by Carver's secret partner, General Chang (who was in charge of the military base where the stolen stealth materials for Carver's stealth boat originated from). Bond especially grows to respect her when she playfully, but firmly, rejects his attempts at seduction. Carver brings them both aboard his private ship to gloat that he will control the world's media after he gets exclusive coverage rights to the impending war, which will begin when the ship launches missiles at a British craft. At the last minute, however, Wai breaks free and creates a distraction that allows Bond to disable the missiles, kill Carver, and escape with her as the ship self-destructs. She and Bond then give in to the mutual attraction they had both been fighting during the mission, and become lovers. Alternate continuities ''Tomorrow Never Dies (novelisation) ''To be added ''Tomorrow Never Dies (video game) ''To be added Personality To be added Reception In 2008, Fandomania ranked her as the second best Bond girl, stating that she was "the right type of Bond Girl at the right point in action cinema’s evolution."Tribute to 007 (Part One): The Top Ten Bond Girls | Fandomania In 2010, Entertainment Weekly ranked her as the seventh best Bond girl, calling this "savvy Chinese agent" one of the few "women of color to match wits with 007" and "the first one you could take seriously."The 10 Best Bond Girls | EW.com In 2011, MensXP.com also ranked her as the seventh top Bond girl of all time, who "took a Bond girl's hotness to a whole new level. Sexy and stern at the same time, this Bond girl almost outdid 007 in being a better fighter."Top 10 most fabulous Bond girls of all time Photos | Pictures - Yahoo! Lifestyle India In 2012, the International Business Times included Michelle Yeoh as Wai Lin among the top ten "most stunning" Bond girls of all time.Top Ten Most Stunning Bond Girls of All Time - Entertainment & Stars LIFE named Wai Lin the 11th best Bond girl of all time.Idol Features: Asian Bond Girls (the original LIFE article is not available anymore) She was also included on the list of the 20 best Bond girls by Virgin Media, who called her "an equal match for Bond",Wai Lin - Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) - Best Bond girls - Pictures - Movies - Virgin Media and on a similar list by 3MMM.The Best Bond Girls Of All Time | Bad Medicine | Triple M Rope of Silicon ranked her as 20th in 2007, calling her "fantastic" and stating that Yeoh "will never be forgotten as a one-time Bond girl."BOND GIRLS TOP 40: GIRLS 11-20 | Rope of Silicon UGO.com commented, "In fact, Bond actually grows to respect the Chinese agent after she playfully but firmly spurns his romantic advances - one of the very few Bond Girls to pull that off!"Wai Lin - Best Bond Girls - UGO.com Behind the scenes In early scripts of the 2002 film Die Another Day, Wai Lin was to make a return but she was finally replaced by Mr. Chang. Gallery Wai-Lin pistol.jpg Wai Lin.jpg GW259H400.jpg 220px-Wai_Lin_Tomorrow_Never_Dies.jpg join_wai_lin_in_glorious_chinese_secret_service__by_paulbaack-d4uvgtt.jpg 83e716d45f687a4e65e2b7fb44a9e15d.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-0442.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-0735.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-0738.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-0974.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-0997.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-1009.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-1020.jpg Tomorrow-Never-Dies-1046.jpg References External links *Michelle Yeoh (Wai Lin) :: James Bond Girls :: MI6 *James Bond multimedia | Michelle Yeoh (Wai Lin) fr:Wai Lin Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Game characters Category:Tomorrow Never Dies characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Nightfire Multiplayer Characters Category:Military figures Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Chinese